1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage device, and more particularly to a massage device including an adjustable structure or configuration that may be easily and quickly changed or adjusted with different arrangement of the massage members and for conducting different massaging operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical massage devices have been developed and comprise a harder or stronger inner housing, and a softer or resilient outer layer or outer housing for selectively contacting or engaging with or massaging the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,603 to Yasui discloses one of the typical massage devices comprising a cylindrical and harder inner housing having a predetermined shape, and a softer or resilient outer layer or outer housing for selectively contacting or engaging with or massaging the users.
However, the outer layer or outer housing is solidly molded or formed on the inner housing, but may not be changed or adjusted relative to the inner housing, or no other different outer housings may be changed and attached onto the inner housing, such that the typical massage devices may not provide different massaging effects to the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional massage devices or facilities.